


Вечный жид

by fierce_cripple



Category: LE CARRE John - Works, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Antisemitism, Drama, M/M, PWP, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время войны Карла попался немцам. Мундт, как известно, ненавидит евреев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечный жид

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с книгой Джона Ле Карре «Шпион, вернувшийся с холода»; позиция персонажей никоим образом не коррелирует с позицией автора.
> 
> Текст написан для команды WTF TTSS 2016.

— Еврей... Жид... — голос Мундта удивительно гармонировал с холодным, обшарпанным помещением.

Свирепые голубые, почти прозрачные глаза с чёрными точками зрачков безостановочно шарили по лицу Карлы, и тому казалось, будто кожу трут крупнозернистым наждаком. Лоб и щёки пылали, но не от возбуждения, нет, они пылали от неисчислимых дней в заключении, от голода, на контрасте с прохладой кирпичной кладки.

Удивительно, как такой чистый, выхолощенный ариец не брезговал заталкивать пальцы в его еврейский зад.

Мундт сильнее сжал чёрные пряди в руках. В густых волосах Карлы серебрились отдельные нити — он рано начал седеть. Хотелось бы списать это на работу, но нет, наследственность сильнее профессии.

Боли он почти не чувствовал, тело вообще ощущалось чужим, как будто он смотрел на происходящее откуда-то сверху. Вот она, отглаженная немецкая форма, расстёгнутые брюки, ремень не расстёгнут, нет, начищенная пряжка тускло блестит, света едва хватает, ровно столько, чтобы его истязателю были видны грани боли, отражающиеся на измождённом лице.

Карла, впрочем, хорошо держал лицо. Но у всего есть свои пределы.

В комнате не было ни кровати, ни стола, да и стал бы немецкий офицер пачкаться, опускаясь на тюремную койку?

Достаточно было того, что он собирался сделать с евреем.

Наверняка он даже считал это самопожертвованием.

Мундт с силой толкнул Герстмана к стене, вдавливая скулой в выщербленный кирпич, но эта саднящая боль была не сравнима с болью от грубого, почти на сухую, растягивания.

Он точно считал себя святым великомучеником, если также на сухую собирался его поиметь.

Карлу нельзя было убить, слишком дорого, слишком ценно, и, пожалуй, то, что его жизнь оценили в троих немецких офицеров, таких же как Мундт, а то и лучше него, бесило последнего до белых глаз.

Трёх офицеров.

За еврея.

Мундт плюнул на ладонь несколько раз, растёр вязкую слюну между пальцами и снова протолкнул в Карлу сразу два. Тот просто прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как холодный кирпич нагревается в том месте, где его щека трётся о щербатую кладку, и перестаёт приносить хоть какое-то облегчение.

Позади бряцнула пряжка — всё-таки расстегнул.

Карла думал, что ко всему уже готов. Карла ошибался.

Мундту наверняка тоже было больно, когда он проталкивался в плохо смазанный и плохо растянутый анус, но тот, очевидно, готов был и не на такие жертвы ради доказательства национального превосходства.

Поясницу прошило болью, и Карла дёрнулся, щёку обожгло и засаднило сильнее, он судорожно втянул воздух ноздрями, приподнимаясь на цыпочках, пытаясь приподняться, но Мундт надавил на его лопатки предплечьем, прижимая грудью к стене. После стольких дней голода и холода Карле просто нечего было противопоставить вполне себе атлетически сложенному, холёному офицеру.

Он мог противопоставить только своё молчание.

И он молчал.

Молчал, когда Мундт шипел ему в ухо, обжигая ушную раковину не столько даже влажным дыханием, сколько своей невероятной ненавистью:

— Поганый жид...

Молчал, когда он грубо дёргал его так и не вставший член. В первый момент он даже брезгливо отдёрнул руку, ощупью чувствуя, что Карла обрезан.

Молчал, когда офицер мозолистыми пальцами оттягивал и взвешивал в ладони его яйца, очевидно надеясь унизить ещё больше, заставить возбудиться. Но тело Карлы тоже молчало.

Молчал он и когда Мундт вошёл особенно глубоко, кончая, выдыхая со стоном:

— Жид...

 

Через два дня его практически бросили в руки своих, меняя на пленённых немецких агентов.

 

А через два года и восемь месяцев они встретились снова.

Карла стоял у парапета, вертя в руках зажигалку-сувенир, и думал, что пора её заправить. Он даже не покосился, когда рядом остановился прямой, как палка, Мундт, бросил только:

— Продаться Цирку после всего, на что вы пошли во время войны — не слишком ли дёшево, Ганс?

Молчание было ему ответом, и тогда он наконец повернулся.

Глаза у Мундта были такие же свирепые, почти прозрачные, и зрачки, несмотря на вечерние сумерки вокруг — в точку.

— Страна победившего коммунизма вряд ли хорошо разбирается в рыночной торговле, — ответил он чуть погодя, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово.

— Все знают, что евреи отлично торгуются, — едко ответил Карла, пряча зажигалку в карман пальто.


End file.
